The present invention relates to a hand-held computer unit, for example, of the type for use as a portable weight control device for generating visual and audio prompts to signify times to eat and exercise and other computer-generated information relating to weight control. The present invention particularly relates to a compact, hand-held computer unit having a hinged cover movable between a closed position covering and overlying the computer display screen, an open position wherein the computer may lay flat on a surface and an elevated open position wherein the cover and hinge form a stand for the computer to facilitate viewing the display screen and operating the computer control elements.
As will be appreciated from a review of the present application and those applications identified above, the hand-held portable self-contained computer unit of the present invention comprises a weight control device that generates visual and audio prompts for assisting the control or modification of a user's behavior, for example, by signifying times to eat and exercise, providing suggestions for what to eat, etc. The unit also assists in setting safe goals regarding an individual's desired weight loss and the time required to achieve the desired weight loss. The user follows menu and exercise programs generated by the computer and it records the user's food consumption and exercise activity. Finally, the unit displays feedback information regarding the user's progress toward achieving the desired weight. Feedback is provided immediately upon recording food consumption and exercise, at the end of each day and weekly. This hand-held computer unit therefore provides a complete weight control program that is effective, simple to use and desirably portable.
Reference is made to the above-identified utility patent applications for details of the computer program for generating the information and the protection afforded such information in the event of a power failure or a need to change power sources. The present invention focuses on features of the compact computer and display unit which facilitate its portability and useability. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination cover, computer housing with display screen and a hinge wherein the cover is movable between a closed position overlying a display screen and open positions facilitating viewing the display screen and operating its control elements. In one open position, the housing, cover and hinge may lie flat on a generally horizontal surface. Alternatively, particularly where the housing is hand-held, the cover may hang freely from the housing. In another open position, the hinge and cover are arranged to enable the computer housing, including the display screen, to be supported in an inclined position to facilitate viewing the display screen and operation of the control elements for the computer, thereby serving as a stand therefor.
More particularly, the hand-held computer unit includes a generally rectilinear housing for the circuit board, display screen and control elements. The display screen and control elements are, of course, provided on the front face of the housing and the housing is shaped to facilitate operation when held by a user or when disposed on a flat, generally horizontal surface. Particularly, the cover is pivotally secured to the housing by a hinge, preferably formed integrally of a one-piece plastic construction. The hinge includes two spaced axes for pivotal movement of the cover from a position overlying the display screen, and preferably the control elements on the front face of the housing, and a second position removed therefrom enabling interactive operation of the unit by the user. The hinge is secured along the rear face of the housing adjacent a top face thereof, the latter being recessed to receive the hinge when the cover overlies the display screen, closing the unit. This affords a flush mounting of the hinge along the top face of the housing. The hinge connects with the proximal edge portion of the cover and weakened areas of the hinge define the spaced pivotal axes. The inside face of the cover has recesses which register with and accommodate the projecting control elements on the front face of the housing when the cover closes the computer housing. A suitable catch, preferably a pair of magnetically actuated catches along opposite sides of the cover, releasably secure the cover in the closed position overlying the display screen and control elements.
When the cover is removed to expose the front face of the housing so that the display unit can be viewed and the control elements operated, the hinge permits the cover to hang freely from the housing. In this manner, the computer unit may be held and supported by the user's hand or hands and operated. When it is desirable to operate the computer on a flat, generally horizontal surface, the computer may simply be set down on the flat surface with the cover extending from the hinge and housing generally in the same plane. When it is desired to operate the computer with the computer cover and hinge forming a stand for the computer housing, the cover is pivoted rearwardly to lie in opposition to the rear face of the housing. The distal edge of the cover and the edge portion of the rear face of the housing remote from the hinge carry a cooperating catch for releasably securing the cover in opposition to the rear face of the housing. In that position, the cover, hinge and housing lie in planes which intersect one another to define a generally triangular configuration. Thus, with the cover disposed on a generally horizontal surface, the hinge forms a generally upright support leg elevating the upper edge of the computer housing. The lower edge of the computer housing lies in contact and securement with the distal end of the cover. Consequently, the computer housing an importantly, the display screen and control elements, are inclined relative to the horizontal surface with the hinge and cover forming a stand thereby facilitating viewing the display screen and operating the control elements.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a hand-held computer unit comprising a housing having a discrete width and front and rear faces, a screen on the front face of the housing for displaying computer generated information and a cover carried by the housing for selective movement between positions overlying and covering the display screen and removed therefrom into opposition to the rear face. A hinge interconnecting the housing and cover enables the cover to move between such positions, the hinge being formed integrally of plastic material with two weakened areas spaced one from the other to define a pair of discrete, generally parallel, hinge axes pivotally connecting the hinge and the housing and the hinge and the cover, respectively. The distance between the hinge axes approximates the width of the housing.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a hand-held computer unit comprising a housing having front and rear faces, a screen on the front face for displaying computer generated information, and a cover carried by the housing for selective movement between a first position overlying and covering the display screen and a second position removed therefrom into opposition to the rear face. Also provided is a hinge interconnecting the housing along an upper edge portion thereof and a proximal edge portion of the cover enabling the cover for movement between the first and second positions, the cover in the second position forming a generally horizontal base for supporting the unit on a generally horizontal surface with the hinge forming a generally upright leg elevating and supporting the upper edge portion of the housing above the cover and horizontal surface whereby the housing lies in an inclined position relative to the horizontal surface to facilitate use of the computer.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a hand-held computer unit comprising a housing having a discrete width with top, front and rear faces, a screen on the front face for displaying computer generated information and a cover carried by the housing for selective movement between a closed position overlying and covering the display screen and an open position removed therefrom. A hinge interconnects the housing and the cover enabling the cover to move between such positions, the hinge being formed integrally of one piece plastic material with two weakened areas spaced one from the other to define a pair of discrete, generally parallel, hinge axes pivotally connecting the hinge and the housing and hinge and the cover, respectively. The distance between the hinge axes approximates the width of the housing, and one of the hinge axes lies adjacent the juncture of the top and rear faces, the cover being movable into the open position wherein planes passing through the housing, the hinge and the cover lie generally parallel to or coincident with one another.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved hand-held computer unit with integrated display screen having a cover and a hinge facilitating opening and closure of the computer unit, its support in a plurality of display positions and portability of the unit.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.